Chy'flen
}} Chy'flen are reptilian humanoids who dwell in regions of great heat. They are cruel raiders and marauders. Ecology Chy'flen are distant relatives of lizardfolk, the product of either natural evolution or deliberate magical tampering. They breed and train ostrichlike reptilian birds known as giant striders. Chy'flen are carnivores who prefer to dine on the flesh of humans and other humanoids, though they will also eat herd animals and even rodents if need be. They enjoy human flesh most, followed by elves, dwarves, and then everything else. They believe that torturing their prey to death makes it tastier. Environment Chy'flen generally dwell in volcanic environments, but can be encountered in any region with sufficiently hot temperatures, such as deserts. They can't abide cold desert nights and take shelter around a heat source (such as giant strider droppings) until at least a few hours after sunrise. They often serve red dragons Vast armies of Chy'flen struggle to occupy any islands of solid matter in the Elemental Plane of Fire. Typical physical characteristics Chy'flen are scaly, reptilian humanoids about the same size as humans. They have mottled dark or grayish brown hides, darkest along their spines and fading to white on their bellies. Their knees are, from the perspective of humanity, reversed. Their eyes are large orbs as dark as night. Chy'flen eggs are guarded by the priests and kept warm near volcanic vents or in giant strider dung, along with the eggs of their giant strider mounts. Those who fail to hatch quickly may be killed by the priests, though this is a rare occurrence normally used as an excuse to slay the children of rivals. Alignment Chy'flen are usually neutral evil. Society Chy'flenare sadistic creatures who delight in torture and murder. They live in tribes that almost never get along with one another, and in fact Chy'flen are at war with one another as often as with any other species. It is a great honor for them to destroy the eggs of rival tribes. A Chy'flen tribe is ruled by its most charismatic member, called the overlord, who plans raids, assigns warriors to watch various trade routes, and ensure that the members of the tribe are properly trained. Priests run most of the tribe's day-to-day activities. Those Chy'flen found guilty of crimes, such as stealing food or murdering fellow members of the tribe, are tortured for at least three days and then fed to their own mounts. Chy'flen tend not to remain in relationships with their mates for very long. Religion Chy'flen worship Kossuth, fashioning great golden idols in the hope of currying their deity's favor. *DangantaDeity of Elemental Steam in the Elemental Pantheon Language Chy'flen speak Draconic. More Warlike, fire-breathing humanoids native to volcanic regions, firenewts are feared for their cruelty. These creatures, possibly descendants of lizardfolk who mated with salamanders, delight in crushing their enemies and feasting on their flesh. Firenewts are almost always found fighting astride huge featherless birds called giant striders. Standing just under human height, firenewts appear as humanoid lizards or amphibians with smooth scaleless red skin and short spikes running their backs. A firenewt has a wide-eyed, emotionless face resembling an eel’s; its teeth are sharp but too small to inflict bite attacks. They wear no clothing besides their armor, and favor heavy swords. Firenewts’ bodies are hot to the touch, and they can breath short bursts of fire. Each firenewt tribe is a martial theocracy ruled by the strongest warrior, supported by a corps of elite troops and and a cruel priesthood. Most firenewt tribes fanatically worship Ymeri, the elemental lord of fire, and are centered around a temple complex featuring a golden idol in her image. The vilest tribes worship archfiends associated with fire or warfare, such as Moloch, Flauros, or Szuriel. Firenewts are cannibals, eating not just other races but even members of enemy firenewt tribes. It is considered the height of glory to destroy a rival tribe’s egg chamber, denying them their future. Though they fight in organized ranks, firenewts are prone to infighting, and surreptitiously sabotage their opponents at every turn. A firenewt warrior may deny one of her rivals aid in combat, allowing them to be overwhelmed and killed, while a jealous priest may see to it that his enemies’ eggs conveniently fail to hatch. FIRENEWT CR: 1 XP: 400 NE Medium monstrous humanoid (fire) Init: +1; Senses: Darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +4 __________________________________ AC: 16, touch 11, flat-footed 15 (+5 armor, +1 Dex) hp: 13 (2 HD) Fort +1, Ref +4, Will +3 Immune: Fire Weakness: Vulnerability to cold __________________________________ Speed: 30 ft. (20 ft. in scale mail) Melee: Longsword +2 (1d8+1) Special Attacks: Breath weapon (5-ft. cone, 1d6 fire damage, Reflex DC 12 for half, usable every 1d4 rounds) __________________________________ Str 12, Dex 13, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 8 Base Atk: +1; CMB: +1; CMD: 12 Feats: Mounted Combat Skills: Intimidate +3, Perception +4, Ride +2 Languages: Ignan __________________________________ Environment: Warm mountains Organization: Solitary, gang (5-10), warband (16-35), or tribe (81-100, including 2-4 clerics or warpriests of 1st-4th level, 4 elite warriors of 2nd or 3rd level, and 1 overlord of 4th-6th level) Treasure: NPC gear (scale mail) FIRENEWT FOOT SOLDIERS About 30% of firenewt soldiers fight on the ground instead of riding giant striders. These foot soldiers have Weapon Focus (longsword) instead of Mounted Combat. image These scaly, featherless, bird-reptile hybrids are native to the same volcanic regions as firenewts, and often serve them as mounts. A firenewts looks like a cross between a lizard and an ostrich, with red and white scales, a black beak, and tiny useless wing-arms. Domesticated giant striders are bonded with their firenewt master at birth, and serve them faithfully even in death, the master using its bones to craft new weapons. The direst punishment for firenewt traitors is to be tortured, mutilated, and then treated with herbs that giant striders find irresistible, and then fed alive to their own mount. GIANT STRIDER CR: 2 XP: 600 N Large magical beast (fire) Init: +1; Senses: Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +4 __________________________________ AC: 14, touch 10, flat-footed 13 (+1 Dex, +4 natural, -1 size) hp: 17 (2 HD) Fort +6, Ref +4, Will +0; +2 resistance vs. spells and supernatural attacks Defensive Abilities: Fiery healing; Immune: Fire Weakness: Vulnerability to cold __________________________________ Speed: 40 ft. Melee: Bite +5 (1d8+4), claw +5 (1d8+4) Space: 10 ft.; Reach: 5 ft. Special Attacks: Fire blast __________________________________ Str 18, Dex 12, Con 17, Int 1, Wis 9, Cha 8 Base Atk: +2; CMB: +7; CMD: 18 Feats: Run Skills: Perception +4 __________________________________ Environment: Warm mountains Organization: Solitary or flock (2-6) Treasure: None __________________________________ Fiery Healing (Ex): Giant striders are immune to fire. If a giant strider would take fire damage, it is instead healed for an equal amount of damage. Fire Blast (Su): Once every 1d4 rounds, a giant strider can emit a small fireball from ducts near its eyes. Each fire blast has a range of 60 feet and a burst radius of 10 feet. Creatures caught in the blast must make a Reflex save (DC 14) or take 1d6 points of fire damage. A successful save negates all damage. The save DC is Constitution-based. Category:Reptile folk Category:Monstrous humanoids Category:Scaled Ones